1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for improving the automatic emptying and cleaning of hygienic vessels or receptacle under conditions providing for the optimum infeed of rinsing water and for a minimal water usage. Furthermore, the invention also relates to an arrangement for implementing the process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
German Published patent application No. 32 09 305 discloses a process for the automatic emptying and cleaning of hygienic receptacles under an optimum infeed of rinsing water at minimum water usage, and well as an arrangement for implementing the process disclosed therein.
In essence, the prior art process disclosed in the German OS contemplates the introduction of a contaminated receptacle into a rinsing chamber, including closing of the door of the chamber without contact while providing for the concurrent sealing thereof, emptying the receptacle through rotation thereof by a rotating arrangement operating in synchronism with the closing of the chamber door, cleaning the internal space thereof, subsequent to effecting the emptying, with pressurized water through a rotary nozzle while wetting the inner surface of the rinsing chamber and the outer surface of the receptacle, and removing the cleaning water. Thereafter, the rotary nozzle is switched off, another flow conduit is opened which is connected with the rotary arrangement and complete internal cleaning is effected with pressurized water under an elevated flow pressure, and then the removal of the cleaning water through a syphon. Thereafter, the door is opened, with concurrent rotation of the receptacle in the reverse direction and withdrawal of the cleaned receptacle.
Thereafter, there is carried out a repetition of the above process steps for the periodic, automatic emptying and cleaning, control of the sequence of the process steps through a programmed control and motorized drive. The prior art arrangement as disclosed in German OS No. 32 09 305 consists of a rinsing chamber which includes, on one side, thereof a closable opening which can be sealed through a sliding door, and which includes a rotating arrangement movable about a horizontal pivot axis with a holder support which serves for the holding and tilting of a hygienic receptacle and which, through a motor and a lower reversing roller implements the moving sequences of the sliding door, and by means of a gear effects the rotation of the rotating arrangement with the holder support, which at an inner cover incorporates a spherical nozzle or a rotary nozzle which is supplied with cleaning water from a water supply through a flow conduit through a pump. With respect to the particular structure of the German OS No. 32 09 305, the arrangement disclosed therein also discloses that, in lieu of the rotary arrangement, there can be employed an exchangeable insert basket for the hygienic receptacles which are to be introduced therein, and wherein the flow conduit connecting with the rinsing chamber can have spray water introduced into the chamber through one or more upwardly directed spray nozzles for the cleaning of hygienic receptacles which are inserted therein with downwardly facing openings.
The arrangement and process pursuant to the prior art device disclosed in the German patent application has the disadvantage that it is not possible to implement a concurrent emptying, cleaning and disinfection for receptacles, such as bedpans and urine flasks, and in which the urine flasks must be inserted with downwardly facing openings. Consequently, it is not possible to avoid the premature outflow of dirt particles or contaminants. Consequently, at least two arrangements are required adjacent each other for use in the cleaning of bedpans or for urine flasks. Consequently, this requires a higher amount of financial investment and a high water use. In order to avoid such disadvantages, it would be necessary to provide for an intermediate stacking of the bed pans or the urine flasks in order to be able to clean either one or the other type of vessels. Consequently, this procedure entails considerable losses in time required for the exchange of rotary arrangement or the insert basket, which thereby reduces the capacity of the arrangement.
Furthermore, the prior art arrangement also entails disadvantages encountered during the operating cycle and in the hygienic operation which are considered to be undesirable.